1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data management technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for managing commands using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When an electronic device, such as a communication device, is establishing a communication link, the electronic device has to wait for a response from a network. During the time the electronic device waits for the response from the network, commands sent from the telephony framework layer of the electronic device are buffered in the radio interface layer (RIL) or the attention (AT) command channel of the electronic device.
Generally, some of the commands buffered in the RIL are duplicate commands that are sent by the telephony framework layer repeatedly. Thus, system resources of the electronic device are wasted for processing the repeated commands.
If the commands are buffered in the AT command channel, many commands newly received from the telephony framework layer may be inserted into the AT command channel, thus, the AT command channel will have a full buffer. Therefore, an efficient method for managing commands using an electronic device is desired.